gameofthronesfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ashter Stark/The Bear and the Maiden Fair
Scene 1 a tent are BLACKFISH, CATELYN, EDMURE, TALISA, ASHTER and ROBB. BLACKFISH: That rain will cost us another day. EDMURE: Frey will wait. He knows we're coming. CATELYN: Lord Walder is prickly by nature. BLACKFISH: Prickly? That what you call it? Might be the least pleasant man I've ever met. CATELYN: Yes, and that is why-- BLACKFISH: I've seen wet shits I liked better than Walder Frey. Apologies, Your Grace. Spent too many years around lancers and pikemen. TALISA: I've spent the last two years nursing wounded men, watching them bleed and die. I'm not afraid of wet shits. laughs. CATELYN: Lord Frey will take this delay as a slight. ASHTER: I hope the old bastard cries about it till he sleeps. smirks. EDMURE: He can take it as he likes! He's getting the wedding he wanted. CATELYN: He's getting a wedding. It was a King he wanted. ROBB: Edmure is the best match a Frey has had in the history of their house. We should all get some sleep. all depart while ROBB and TALISA embrace. Scene 2 enters ROBB's tent where he is waiting. ASHTER: You wanted to see me? ROBB: I hear you're going to be a father. ASHTER: I've heard the same for you. ROBB: And you're... keeping this one around? ASHTER: Yeah, is that a problem? ROBB: smiles No, it's not a problem, Ashter. I'm happy for you. ASHTER: The heir to the North, young -- what's the kids name going to be? ROBB: We haven't decided yet. ASHTER: I'm sure he'll be a fine young lad, my nephew or niece-to-be. The future King or Queen in the North, of course if it's a Queen, and you have another son -- that son will be the King, but I don't need to explain the succession laws, do I? ROBB: sighs Yeah. And your son or daughter... what made you decide to have one? ASHTER: What does it matter? I won't inherit anything, and my son or daughter won't inherit anything. They'll be a bastard. Like Father like Son. ROBB: nods I'm not disapproving. ASHTER: Good, because I'd punch you in the mouth, king or not if you did. and ASHTER laugh. ROBB: Bran and Rickon are likely dead. ASHTER: Yeah... I know. The Boltons report nothing. Theon killed them, didn't he? ROBB: We don't know that. It pains me to say it, but I don't think we'll ever see them again. We cannot say that to Mother, do you understand? We need her to believe we still have hope. ASHTER: I know. I'm not a complete prick, Robb. sighs. ROBB: Which is why... you need to be my heir. If something happens to me before my son or daughter is born, or before they come of age... you will rule as King in the North. Whether it be until my child comes of age, or if you have trueborn children of your own. ASHTER: shocked What? Father wouldn't want this. ROBB: It's my decision as the current ruler of the North. Ashter Stark, I name you my heir -- to inherit the Kingdom of the North, and all my titles in case of my death without a child to inherit my titles. Do you accept? ASHTER: Yeah... of course... This should be Bran's... but... I accept. ROBB: You're my brother, Ashter. We may not have gotten along in certain period of times through our lives, but you're my brother and nothing can ever change that. ASHTER: You've changed, brother. Being a King has changed you. ROBB: laughs I suppose it has. ASHTER: For the better, though. and ASHTER laugh.